1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generator systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to self-recharging, portable electric generator systems for use in building structures (e.g., commercial, residential homes), vehicles (e.g., electric vehicles).
2. Description of the related art.
Today, portable gasoline-only generators are commonly used in residential homes, for example, as a backup power supply to a main power supply system in the event of a power failure. Use of gasoline for powering of a generator requires added expenses e.g., fuel expense, in comparison to use of an electric generator. Further, the gasoline powered generators emit unwanted fumes associated with gas combustion.
Therefore, electric generators are better for use as backup power supply to main power supply systems and are potentially able to be used as main power supply systems within building structures and vehicles. An electric generator converts mechanical energy to electrical energy and forces electric current to flow through an external circuit.
Electric vehicles employing an onboard power supply unit are also being used in lieu of gasoline-only powered vehicles. The onboard power supply unit typically includes at least one rechargeable battery unit to supply electric charge for operating the electric vehicle. The rechargeable battery unit typically lasts for a very short period of time before requiring recharging via a recharging station. Recharging stations are disposed at various locations to enable a driver to recharge the battery of the electric vehicle when necessary.
A self-rechargeable electric generator is desirable with use in building structures and vehicles, to extend power supply thereto for a longer period of time, when desired.